


Entre le chien et le loup

by LaMarcheuse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mourning, Regrets, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMarcheuse/pseuds/LaMarcheuse
Summary: Après une expédition particulièrement désastreuse, Levi cherche la solitude sur un toit et se perd dans ses réflexions. Son passé, le présent, Erwin, ses subordonnés... Erwin, beaucoup. Les tags évolueront en fonction de l'addition des chapitres. Le tout est écrit dans un contexte canon.





	1. Oblatif

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenRaziel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenRaziel/gifts).



 

La journée s’achevait dans un écheveau de rose et d’orangé, dessinant des ombres chinoises aux alentours.

Le soleil disparut dans un souffle frais, chassant les derniers nuages moutonneux qui se promenaient tranquillement dans le ciel embrasé. Il en ferma les yeux de contentement. Le vent sur son visage fit flotter quelques mèches de jais, qu’il ramena derrière ses oreilles. Il était temps de raccourcir le tout. Plus que temps, même.

Une cloche sonna au loin, alors qu’un souffle léger faisait bruire les feuilles des arbres. Levi, perché sur son toit, soupira. Il goûtait ce moment, comme un répit précédant l’entre-temps séparant le chien du loup. Un instant entre deux, entre l’éternité et la fin, entre la fin et le renouveau, où tout lui semblait possible. A bien y réfléchir, il aimait aussi la période d’après, où tout paraissait gris. Où tous les hommes se ressemblaient.

Depuis que Erwin lui avait dévoilé ses ouvrages, le jeune homme se plaisait à imaginer l’océan, cet infini liquide et scintillant qui se confondait avec l’éther, ces vagues avec lesquelles des oiseaux marins jouaient en jappant, luttant avec ardeur contre le vent violent, dessinant des chorégraphies mauresques improbables sous les nuages. Et où le soleil se couchait, allant mourir sur la mer étale, y plongeant des reflets d’or et des racines écarlates, préparant la place pour une lune gibbeuse tout en s’enfonçant dans les eaux assombries. Il soupira à nouveau, un fantôme de sourire sur la ligne mince de ses lèvres qui semblait le faire souffrir. Infiniment. Ils lui manquaient tant. Ses morts. Ses disparus. Ceux qu’il n’avait pu sauver.

Lui qui survivait toujours. Son visage suivit la voussure de ses épaules. Il pensa un instant aux autres, à ceux qui vivaient encore. A Mikasa, tout aussi increvable que lui, Eren, continuellement préservé par ses amis, Armin, discret mais futé... _Tellement, tellement jeunes._ _Trop, trop peu de temps.._.

Bien que l’assemblée fût moins expansive qu’à l’habitude, ce soir-là, il n’avait pas pu rester avec eux. Le repas, encore trop bruyant, lui semblait indigeste. Intolérable _– Montre-toi sociable, lui demandait Erwin._

Discrètement, il s’était éclipsé, un bol de riz à la main, chipé au passage, sans qu’aucun de ses commensaux, ou presque, ne s’en rendît compte. Nonobstant sa discrétion, il avait senti le feu du regard de son responsable – son ami – sur lui, mais n’avait pas fléchi. Erwin, quant à lui, était resté longuement le regard éteint dans la direction de sa fuite. Il savait trop bien les moments luctueux que son subordonné traversait.

Levi contracta les mâchoires en serrant sa dextre sur son cœur – pas en salut, non pas, mais plutôt pour se soulager du poids de cet organe qui vivait envers et contre tout. Son regard d’acier trempé ne pouvait être plus dur qu’en cet instant tant sa souffrance était vive. Il savait qu’un feu nourri l’attendait, comme tous les soirs, dans le bureau d’Erwin, mais il ne se sentait pas le droit d’en profiter. Indigne.

Il n’est pire souffrance pour l’oblat qu’il était que voir mourir les siens. Et sans cesse, comme une pluie de petits cailloux versés dans un récipient de verre, résonnaient en lui les cris de colère de la populace désespérée. De ces familles endeuillées. Il ne voulait plus fermer les yeux, car aux cris de colère, l’atrocité des images s’ajoutait, nourrissant ses cauchemars. Où qu’il regardât, seules la rage, la tristesse et la colère se manifestaient. L’apanage des ignorants. Ceux qui ne comprenaient pas que l’on pût offrir son existence et sa vie pour le bien commun et préféraient noyer les explorateurs dans l’exécration.

Un instant, il pensa aux adeptes cultuels des Murs, sectateurs serviles du pouvoir en place. Il les méprisait. Maintenir le peuple dans l’ignorance était une arme que les dictateurs maniaient avec délectation. Il les chassa de son esprit comme il l’aurait fait d’un insecte répugnant.

Levi s’était toujours senti un peu seul, à part. Décalé. Un peu entre le chien et le loup. Ou même un peu avant. Mais, peut-être au pire moment de toute son existence, quelque chose en lui avait émergé, comblant ce vide. Il ne savait pas mettre de mots – ou ne le voulait pas – sur ce sentiment, qu’Erwin lui inspirait. Celui-ci était comme le carburant qui l’alimentait, lui permettant de révéler l’intégralité - l'intégrité ? - de sa force. Erwin le savait-il ? Levi l’ignorait, et ne comptait pas lui poser la question. Tout ce qui importait était la force qu’ils déployaient, ensemble. Il soupira, reprenant un tantinet confiance. Tant que Erwin était là, tout était possible. Il serra convulsivement le poing avant de le laisser retomber, doigts entrouverts.

Un chat atterrit souplement à ses côtés. L’animal, un matou à n’en point douter, arborait nombre de cicatrices. Une oreille manquait à l’appel. Un de ses yeux ne se fermait plus. Il grinça en direction du soldat, qui s’esclaffa doucement.

Il lui jeta une boulette de riz que l’animal dévora voracement, puis une autre, et encore une autre avant de lui abandonner son bol. Alors le chat, sans manières, s’installa sur les genoux de Levi, réclamant des caresses en ronronnant bruyamment.

L’homme leva les yeux vers la lune, et arbora une moue déçue. Il attendait un astre plein, et ne voyait qu’un maigre croissant suintant des filaments laiteux à travers les nuages qui s’étaient accumulés pendant sa réflexion.

Derrière lui, la tabatière s’entrouvrit, une tête blonde apparut. Un demi-sourire, puis une théière, et enfin deux tasses empilées de manière instable.

« Aide-moi donc au lieu de rester à me regarder !

– Je ne peux pas, sourit Levi, un chat s’est installé sur moi ! »

Entre les reflets de la lune et quelque chose qui s’apparentait à de l’apaisement, les dures teintes métalliques du regard de Levi semblaient avoir disparu, laissant un regard gris argent apprécier le thé que Erwin amenait, tant bien que mal, sur le toit, peu aidé par son gabarit. Le jeune homme baissa le visage sur une amorce de sourire, qui ne semblait pas le faire souffrir, cette fois-ci. Un sentiment d’achèvement l’envahissait. Et même si rien n’était éternel, surtout pas ce qui faisait leur vie, il décida de lâcher prise, pour quelques instants.

 


	2. Hésitations

Bien qu'il sût qu'il n'aurait pas gain de cause, Erwin lui suggéra de rentrer se coucher, ne serait-ce que pour mieux se reposer, mais Levi lui opposa la douceur de l'air, agréable. Avec un léger soupir, le major finit par s'en repartir, se glissant un peu plus maladroitement qu'à l'aller par la tabatière. Il serra subrepticement l'épaule de son ami au passage, sans le regarder. Les muscles du jeune homme se contractèrent, sans pour autant amorcer le moindre mouvement de recul. Le simple réflexe d'un homme qui n'avait pas l'habitude du contact, bien qu'il n'eût semblé avoir rien remarqué. Levi se tourna légèrement, l'observa disparaître, les yeux dans le vague, puis le suivit du regard, lui qui semblait glisser sur la pelouse comme un fantôme. Erwin, toujours de dos et se sentant observé, lui adressa un vague signe de la main, puis se retourna et le transperça de son regard toujours aussi intense, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Un fin sourcil noir se fronça alors qu'il haussait les épaules.

« Salut. Essaie de dormir. Pense à rentrer. »

Sa voix lointaine, comme effilochée, avait flotté jusqu'au toit, arrachant au soldat un claquement de langue agacé, bien qu'il eût ressenti un plaisir certain à cette attention. Il avait souhaité qu'Erwin vînt même si jamais il ne lui en aurait fait la demande.

Levi se pencha vers l'arrière, paumes posées derrière lui, et laissa son visage basculer, bouche légèrement entrouverte, yeux étrécis. Ses traits fins se détendirent, maintenant qu'il était seul. Ses mains glissèrent avec précision pour aller se croiser sous sa nuque appuyée sur une tuile intacte du toit. Un frisson d'aise remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il releva machinalement un genou avant de s'étirer dans un spasme de plaisir. Il inspira longuement, éprouvant la vie qui le traversait. La brise tiède et légère s'infiltrait comme un vent coulis dans ses cheveux, lui donnant une vague impression de liberté.

Alors, il fixa d'un air accusateur la lune insuffisamment ronde à son goût et haussa un sourcil lorsque le matou madré s'installa sur son estomac, lui jetant un coup d'œil matois, lui qui diffusait sa chaleur dans le corps mince de celui qui lui servait de lit.

Ma foi... le bouillonnement ronronnant de l'animal n'était pas désagréable. Levi ferma un instant les yeux, puis chut dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Le soleil levant le réveilla brusquement, et il se saisit dans un réflexe fulgurant de son balisong qu'il ouvrit d'un geste vif, précis. Létal. Saleté de fatigue, il se sentait perclus de courbatures, pire qu'après un combat ! Le chat émit un piaulement offusqué en se voyant ainsi tiré de son sommeil. Levi le poussa afin de s'étirer.

_Ca aurait été un coup à attraper la crève, ça, si la température avait trop baissé !_

_Ah putain, quelle idée d'avoir dormi ici. Tch, je rêve, et l'autre en bas qui vérifie si j'y suis toujours, c'est pas vrai ça, il a des antennes ou quoi ! Ouais, quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? On vient d'arriver dans un coin sympa et tu comptes déjà m'envoyer à tous les diables ? Tsss._

« Levi ?

\- Ouais, quoi !

\- Il faudrait que tu te rendes chez Hanji, pour la prochaine sortie.

\- Que du bonheur...

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu !

\- Non rien. En même temps, tu m'aurais demandé de descendre, tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'égosiller ! Bon, raconte voir où est sa piaule. Non, tais-toi, je descends. »

Levi bondit sur l'arbre qui poussait de travers contre le bâtiment et atterrit en pliant souplement les genoux, puis se redressa et toisa son interlocuteur un court instant. Celui-ci retint un sourire qui contamina son regard, puis lui délivra ses instructions.

Le jeune homme écouta, comme à son habitude, avec une attention intense les mots du Major. A cet instant, rien d'autre ne semblait exister pour lui que cet échange de paroles.

« Ok, je devrais trouver. »

Et il tourna les talons sans autre forme de procès, déclenchant une amorce de sourire sur le visage d'Erwin.

Mike les observait de loin, pensif. En quelques enjambées, il eut rejoint le Major.

« Erwin ?

\- Oh, bonjour Mike. Comment vas-tu ? »

Lorsque Erwin demandait de ses nouvelles à quelqu'un, celui-ci se sentait investi d'une importance certaine. Ce n'était jamais une question en l'air pour lui, et surtout pas une formule de politesse. C'était presque... métaphysique tant la réponse semblait lui importer. Il voulait que son interlocuteur se sentît écouté.

_Sacré Erwin_

Pour lui, la moindre émotion, la plus infime réaction semblait avoir une importance capitale et lui permettrait d'adapter son comportement au plus près de ce dont l'autre avait besoin.

L'homme ferma un court instant les yeux, appuya son dos à un arbre, croisa les bras et discuta quelques instants avec Erwin, lui parlant de tout, de rien, de Nanaba, des petits nouveaux et de leurs odeurs. Des quelques-uns qui partiraient certainement, terrorisés, ceux qui ne réalisaient pas encore ce à quoi ils s'étaient engagés. Du plaisir qu'il avait à se trouver ici, en dehors de la ville puante. Puis ils partagèrent un silence intime et reposant comme seuls ceux qui se connaissent réellement peuvent le faire.

« Dis, qu'as-tu fait de Levi ?

– Oh, je l'ai envoyé voir Hanji ».

Mike ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu as discuté avec elle, récemment ?

– Pas depuis deux trois jours. Pourquoi ?

– Sincèrement... j'ai l'impression que son esprit est définitivement tombé de son perchoir et vole dans son crâne dans tous les sens comme une chauve souris. Pire qu'avant. Même son odeur a changé. »

Erwin étouffa un petit rire et se retira, serrant un instant l'épaule de son ami.

Levi arriva au fond de ce qui lui semblait être un dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs et s'arrêta, surpris, devant une porte de chêne. Il toqua sèchement. Une voix aiguë qui lui vrilla les oreilles et lui enjoignit d'entrer.

Il eut un court instant d'hésitation, : la voix d'Hanji semblait venir de plusieurs endroits à la fois. Il eut un instant la désagréable impression de se trouver au centre d'une toile d'araignée. Puis il avança. La disposition des lieux était à l'image de son occupante, singulière, avec des fenêtres inattendues, des escaliers ne menant nulle part, des portes basses où l'on devait baisser la tête pour passer – même lui – et partout, de nouvelles étrangetés : un squelette d'oiseau, un dé cassé, un os de phalange _–_ _je ne veux pas savoir de quel doigt ça vient –_ , un bouquet de fleurs séchées – m _ais qui pouvait bien lui_ _en_ _avoir offert, à cette folle_? Un livre tout pelé et un chat qui l'était tout autant – _je rêve, il est empaillé_ ! Un miroir étoilé qui fracturait l'image comme un kaléidoscope et renvoyait mille reflets de la pièce. Un tas de cailloux à priori sans intérêt. Mais c'est un écorché qui lui fit tressauter les sourcils de surprise. Alors, la jeune femme apparut de nulle part, non, d'entre ses livres, de son pas capricant. Elle avait aménagé un passage avec deux étagères, et le manque de lumière en occultait la vision si l'on ne se trouvait pas juste devant. Un salon pour le moins perturbant était aménagé au milieu de la bibliothèque, une chaise de torture en guise de meuble principal. Levi, dardant un regard noir en sa direction, refusa de s'y installer et elle s'y assit en riant. Ils y restèrent la journée entière.

Après cette (trop) longue conversation dans un environnement aussi désordonné que crasseux et poussiéreux, Levi ressentit le besoin de se laver intégralement comme une urgence vitale. Il était tard, mais Erwin ne devait pas encore dormir, assurément. Et il lui avait offert l'usufruit de sa salle de bain, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, ce dont il profitait avec bonheur.

Il partit d'un pas nerveux vers les quartiers de son ami, et ouvrit, comme à son habitude, la porte au moment même où il toquait. Erwin n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui faire accepter que le fait de frapper à une porte impliquait d'attendre l'autorisation de l'occupant des lieux avant d'entrer – de débouler, en l'occurrence.

Le bureau était étrangement vide. Levi sonda rapidement la pièce d'un regard vif. Rien. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La porte de la chambre du Major était ouverte. Erwin dormait. Profondément. Allongé à plat dos, son visage totalement détendu reposait sur un oreiller immaculé. Il tenait un coin de drap dans son poing serré sur sa poitrine nue. Levi en resta immobile quelques instants, bras ballants, lèvres entrouvertes, yeux légèrement écarquillés. Hésitant. Il observa un instant supplémentaire les méplats accusés du profil d'Erwin, entra et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Il tendit la main vers la chevelure ébouriffée et resta immobile, entre deux. Sa mâchoire se crispa et il retint un claquement de langue agacé. Son ami avait besoin de dormir. Il ferma les yeux et réprima un soupir.

Il sortit tout aussi discrètement de la chambre dont il ferma la porte et alla profiter de la grande salle de bain rutilante de propreté avec quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de la frustration dans un recoin de son esprit. Il régla l'eau plus fraîche que d'habitude.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait Erwin en plein sommeil, ou même habillé légèrement – ou pas. Les missions imposaient une promiscuité certaine et le corps des uns n'avaient guère de secrets pour les autres. _Ce sont des soldats, rien d'autre !_ _Tu parles ! Abruti, va !_ Et Levi faisait toujours preuve d'un remarquable flegme, capable de discuter avec un autre nu comme un ver sans la moindre réaction.

Mais l'abandon qu'il venait d'observer le touchait d'une manière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Ce n'était pas réellement un désir charnel comme il avait déjà pu ressentir, au sein du bataillon comme dans les bas fonds, pour un homme ou une femme – Levi n'attachait pas d'importance au genre, seul l'individu lui importait. Non, cela lui semblait plus compliqué, plus intense, plus profond. Et il n'aimait pas les complications. Mais il aimait s'appuyer sur lui, sur son expérience, et sur ses décisions.


End file.
